


Candy Man (Sanster Short Story)

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Catfishing, Crossover, F/F, Flustered Sans (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, M/M, Protective W. D. Gaster, Sanster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, accidental misgendering, candy man webcomic, possesive gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: Sans likes to play a lot of video games. A lot. He’s a gamer, hands down. Dead by Daylight is one of his favorites. Meg Thomas is his go to survivor. And so what if people assume he’s a girl? Sans doesn’t mind, sometimes guys even give him free stuff. She has good perks, and free items is never something to shrug at.Gaster, lonely after years of science, took up the offer Alphys said and decided to try some video games. And he sucks at it. However, one Meg Thomas named ‘Sukeruton’ extends a helping hand when Gaster desperately needed it.Now, he’s in love. With someone he believes is a girl.Sans accidently catfished the Royal Scientist of all monsters. And he was not prepared.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

That’s it. He was screwed. Done. Over.

Dead by Daylight was the first ever game Sans played. Right when it released, it was all the talk, so Sans had downloaded it. Asked Alphys for a name, which she had given the name Sukeruton to him. Apparently she threw skeleton into google translate and gave him the Japanese word. Thanks Alph. Real creative.

Sans picked Meg because of her perks. Stuck to the look, too. Kept the name across other games. Why not? He didn’t care if people saw him as a girl, he wasn’t offended. Not to mention it made people, or particularly certain guys, more inclined to give him free stuff. Which was pretty awesome, admittedly.

Sans was nice to people, and it became a normal occurrence. A lot of guys gave him gifts. Sometimes they sent items, other times they sent small amounts of money if Sans mentions he needs to go out and buy dinner. A few tried to buy pictures of him, but he was firm when it came to that. Nope.

There was this one guy Sans felt kind of bad for. TeaCup47. Dude was new to the game, and bad at it. Extremely bad. Didn’t know how to repair generators, couldn’t do skill checks for crap, and the killers practically had a field day getting points from him. Sans felt bad, seeing him get stuck on a hook in only the first minute. He had to rescue him, and watched TeaCup47 immediately get downed again. Safe to say they didn’t win the round because of TeaCup.

‘ _Dude, what the actual fuck. That was horrible.’_

_‘Just don’t play if you’re this bad. It’s sad to watch.’_

_‘You made me lose my purple kit you bastard.’_

_‘Sorry, it’s my first time playing.’_

Sans watched the discord conversation roll by. It wasn’t exactly fair to judge someone if it was their first time playing. So, he sent his own message.

_‘You want some help? I can teach you.’_

And just like that, they were off.

Sans showed the guy the ropes. Taught him how to do gens, what certain words meant, how to dodge the killers. And TeaCup47 improved. Sans was kinda proud of him. By no means was he an expert, as Sans had to swoop in and often save him from the killer, but he could hold his own. Soon, Sans introduced him to new games. Animal Crossing. Minecraft. Stardew Valley. Games that seemed more like his style. Slowly, Sans introduced him to more intense games, but they often switched between them. Dead by Daylight was their main, for sure. They talked on discord, set up parties, and had a lot of fun. Sans really found him fun.

Though, Sans didn’t realize his voice could sound like either gender. He thought TeaCup47 had figured out Sans was a guy. He did not.

_‘You’re a very kind woman. I enjoy playing with you.’_

_‘Oh thanks, you too!!!’_

_‘Would you like to go out?’_

Sans had paused during that time. The guy definitely was over 18 from their voice calls, probably past his thirties. But he just meant online dating? Right? He was nice enough, and Sans wouldn’t give him his address. Not to mention TeaCup47 bought him lots of things, and Sans was a total sellout. He could just keep it over the games while still getting that free stuff.

It wasn’t a real relationship, right? He’d just keep it in the games. It wasn’t a real relationship if the guy didn’t know him, internet relationships were never real.

_‘Sure, I like you too!’_

What a mistake. Sans, admittedly, hadn’t planned very far. He was used to getting items and attention from his fake gender online, and maybe he was getting kind of greedy. He never intended to let it go anywhere!

Nothing really changed. At first. They still gamed, but sometimes Tea would throw in a flirty remark that Sans would laugh off. Tea bought Sans more stuff. A new survivor? Boom, Sans had it. A minecraft realm? They had three. If Sans even so mentioned that he was hungry, Tea instantly bought him food.

Sometimes he had to sneak out of his science job to shoot his boyfriend a text. Guy was persistent, Sans had to admit. He felt kind of bad, like he was stringing him along on a lie. Well, because he was, but still. Sans couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

‘ _Can we exchange pictures? I believe you’re very pretty._ ’

Yikes. Sans didn’t really have a plan for that. But before he could reply, a picture had already been sent.

And his phone dropped.

Because that was his fucking _boss_.

W.D Gaster. A man known for his cold attitude. Sans never really talked to him, but he recognized him. Gaster was stern, had a no shit attitude and absolutely dominated the science field. Even recognized as the smartest man Underground. No one messed with him.

And Sans had been catfishing him. Oh lord.

Gaster didn’t really come down to where Sans worked very often. He only visited during short periods to one of the head scientists, Alphys. Gaster was a man that didn’t like people very often, so instead of manning the entire group of scientists himself, he split them into three groups and had a Boss for each group. Alphys was Sans’ Boss, and Gaster was both of theirs, so things went to Alphys before it went to him.

That didn’t stop Sans from hearing it.

Gaster had come to hear a monthly report. Sans, who was Alphys’ assistant, had his desk right outside of her office. So naturally, he could hear the conversation.

“Is everything okay? You seem more… uh, happy, than usual.” Alphys’ voice rang from the office. 

“Alphys, do you know what it’s like to be in love?”

Sans almost choked on his breath. Swallowing thickly, he pulled out his phone. Seven missed texts. All from TeaCup47. Or, Gaster. Gaster even told Sans his real name, asked for his. Sans hadn’t replied yet.

“I mean, I have a crush on Undyne, but…”

“No, real love. I met this girl online. She’s beautiful, and perfect, and I think I love her.”

Sans looked down at his stained, dirtied lab coat, now profusely sweating. Oh man, now he felt awful. Sick, almost. He just wanted a few free things, how was he supposed to know he accidentally catfished the Royal Scientist?

He had to break up with him. He had to. Before things got worse.

“Aw, that’s adorable!”

Sans teleported away to the bathroom before he could listen to anymore. Sent Gaster a message that they needed to talk. As per usual, it only took a second before Gaster responded, saying he’d call Sans as soon as he could. The call came three minutes later.

“ _Hey Sukeruton!_ ” Gaster sounded so happy. So stupidly happy. “ _Have you eaten lunch yet?_ ”

Sans wanted to cry. He could get fired if Gaster found out. What would he say to discovering Sans wasn’t a monster girl, but a short skeleton was a ketchup addiction?

“Let’s break up.”

There. It was out.

Silence. Just for a moment. An inhale of a breath, and a quivering voice followed. “ _Sukeruton… wait, why -_ ”

Sans hung up. There.

He walked out of the bathroom, adjusting his lab coat, and paused. Gaster was standing down the hall, halfway tucked behind a corner, with his back to Sans. His shoulders were shaking, and he was clearly sniffling.

Fucking hell, Sans led him on way too far. He felt awful. Gaster was crying.

“Sukeruton… please!” Gaster almost sobbed into the ended call. “Please don’t…”

Sans silently walked away. It had to be done. He ignored the sympathetic throb of his soul and went back to his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Changes were almost immediate. Gaster’s attitude dropped. From what visits Sans did see, Gaster was always down or just plain depressed. He talked to Alphys some more, and it always was about the same thing. About the girlfriend. About Sans. No one else but Sans knew, and it was driving him up the wall with the truth. Was Gaster really that obsessed with a girl he never even saw before?

He felt awful. Plain awful. He led Gaster on for months, poor guy was in a one sided relationship. Sure, he was hot, but he didn’t know that Sans was actually Sans!

He couldn’t sit back and watch Gaster get depressed. He had to do something.

“Heya…” Sans said, stopping Gaster from passing by his desk. “Uh… if anything’s bothering you, I could give you advice.”

“You could…” Usually Gaster would wave of any advice from anyone with an IQ less than his, but it must had been worse than Sans thought. “Okay.”

That’s how he found himself on a bench, next to Gaster, in front of the lab. His phone was already firmly muted, Sans didn’t want to risk any accidental discoveries. He liked his job, thank you very much.

“So uh… ya gotta tell me what’s going on before I can do anything,” Sans said.

“She ghosted me.” Gaster was blunt, looking out across Hotland with a sorrowful expression.

“Oh, is that just it?” Sans asked. “The maybe she just doesn’t like yo...o…”

Gaster had turned his head so fast Sans was afraid he might accidentally break his neck. The man’s expression was terrifying, as if Sans would explode if he finished the sentence.

“... like something that’s happening in her life?” Sans offered.

“Something in her life?” Gaster asked.

Yeah, like the guy she’s dating. Sans shoved aside that thought, trying to focus on the conversation he was having. He planned to hint at Gaster that she was breaking up with him, this wasn’t going well at all.

“Something might have happened at home, or something like that?” Sans said, shrugging.

Gaster hummed thoughtfully, placing a hand onto his chin. Wait, this was progress. Maybe he would get tired of Sans’ lack of response and decide that it wasn’t worth the trouble. Yeah, that might -

“Do I have to break into her house?” Gaster asked.

Gosh darn it.

“No, no, don’t do that! Girls don’t like it when you break into your house… and guys as well…” Sans muttered the last part, scratching his cheekbone. “Why don’t you wait for her to call you?”

“I’ve been waiting for days. How much longer do I have to wait?”

Sans looked out at two lava monsters playing volleyball in the lava. Ah, what he would give to switch places with them.

“What if she did want to break up with you? What’d you say?” Sans asked.

~~~~~~

Huffing, Sans set down his work bag, folding into his chair with wide eyes. Fuck. He was way more in over his head than he originally thought.

“ _I’d kill her.”_

Yikes.

Gaster was known for his stone face and cold feelings. He didn’t fall in love with anyone. Maybe that was why he was so obsessed over someone he met online. This might be the first time Gaster has ever fallen in love. He probably just didn’t understand normal dating behaviors.

But… why Sans?

What did Gaster see in this online account? All Sans did was act a little bit cute whenever he wanted free stuff. There wasn’t much to it. Was it because he was a good gamer?

Wait, since when did Gaster ever show interest in video games? Everyone in the office always talked about how late he stayed, how much dedication he placed into his work. Hobbies were nonexistent.

Man, did Sans fuck up.

Sans made sure to give Paps his after school snack before he shut his room door, phone pulled out.

‘ _Let me know when you get home_.’

It didn’t even take a second for Gaster to reply.

‘ _Okay <3’_

Gaster called around ten minutes later, when Sans was just contemplating selling his account or not. He clicked the green button on his phone, with a sigh, and placed it against his skull.

“Hey babe!” Sans said.

“ _Hi Sukeruton._ ”

Hesitant, but ready. Gaster was definitely antsy about whatever Sans would say. Oh boy.

“Sorry about before.” Sans faked a cough, followed by a sniffle.

“ _Before was just a misunderstanding, right?_ ”

No, it wasn’t. Sans wanted to break up with Gaster because he was a man who was tricking him. Under normal circumstances, Sans might have actually went out with him. He was attractive, rich, and extremely smart, not to mention very fun to play with online. But them going out, under these conditions, Sans didn’t want to do. He was tricking a man by pretending to be a woman.

“I… my friends told me to… to test your loyalty, by saying that!” Sans quickly found an excuse, clinging to it to survive from this awkward situation. “I’m sorry! I didn’t call because I’m sick, and I felt so bad afterwards that I had to call you tonight.” Another fake cough. “I’m sorry.”

A scummy excuse, but if Gaster didn’t like that his girlfriend tested him, then they could breakup! It’d work!

Instead, Gaster did not even care in the slightest.

“ _Oh my - you’re sick? Why didn’t you tell me! I’ll send you medicine right away!_ ”

“No, you don’t need to do that. I already had some!” Yet another lie to add onto the shit pile Sans kept growing.

“ _Oh, okay, good. I’ll send you some soup, then. Take care of yourself, I don’t want you to get hurt._ ”

Sans wanted to curl onto the floor from guilt over how touching Gaster was. This guy was definitely in love. Just with a fake persona.

“ _Can I have your name? I gave you mine._ ”

Shit. Yeah, he couldn’t say Sans, because Gaster knew Sans. So…

“It’s… Rebecca _._ ”

They talked some more after that, but ultimately Sans ended the day, still in a relationship.

~~~~~~

Alphys, his best friend, squinted at him during their lunch break. Sans had confessed his sins, waiting for her response as he slowly stirred his leftovers.

“Fuck, Sans,” Alphys said, despite usually never cussing.

“Oh man, is it that bad?” He groaned.

“You accidentally catfished your Boss, the Royal Scientist, by pretending to be a girl, so yes it is that bad!” Alphys hissed.

“Oh no!” Sans groaned.

“He really likes you. I mean, he really, really does! He checks his phone every five minutes to see if you’re online! He said he even has a special ringtone for you so he knows when you text him!”

“Oh _no_!”

Just end him. Just put Sans into a trash can and end him, right there. End his life.

“You even gave him a fake name, Sans, you’re just digging yourself so far that you’re going to dig us to freedom!” Alphys’ tail shook rapidly behind her. “You can’t just breakup with him, he’s happy now. And probably madly in love with you. If you did you’d have to tell him the truth.”

“And admit that I tricked my Boss. Alph, if I tell I’m going to get fired, and I need this job for my bro!” Sans pounded the front of his head with his fist lightly, trying to come up with solutions. “Gaster even came to my desk today and thanked me for my advice. I’m fucked!”

“Yeah, you are.”

Sans frowned at her. “You’re supposed to help me, Alph!”

“My qualifications only extend into anime and hot lesbians.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Alphys placed a hand on her chest, grinning at him. “I know. I’m so helpful.”

They talked for a bit longer, but ultimately came to no possible conclusion. Gaster was madly attracted to Sans’ persona, so he couldn’t break up with him. And unless Gaster suddenly wanted to break up with him, Sans was pretty much stuck. Though, Sans did send a message saying he and his friends wanted dessert, earning them enough money to go out and buy nice cream. Hey, if he was stuck in this, he was going to at least try to get something out of it.

They played more later. Sans almost had a heart attack when Papyrus had come into his room during a voice call, asking Sans for help with his homework, but thankfully Sans managed to mute the conversation before his name was spilled from his brothers mouth.

“Oh, they already released a new survivor?” Sans clicked onto the expansion back. “Man, that’s kinda expensive.”

“ _Hold on._ ”

Wait. Was he actually going to…

The expansion pack was a good amount of gold. Gaster wouldn’t actually buy it for Sans, right? Right?

His phone dinged, and Sans checked. Gaster bought two, and gave Sans one. So they could play together.

“Wait, I can’t accept this! This had to cost at least an entire paycheck!” Sans stared at his phone, tilting the mic back. “Gaster, I can’t just accept this knowing you’re practically throwing your money away.”

“ _Rebecca, you can ask for anything, and I’ll give it to you. Money is no issue._ ”

“I mean, still… you already do so much for me,” Sans said guiltily.

“ _Would you like to make it up to me?_ ”

“Sure. I could sell the expansion and give you back the money if you want.”

“ _No, I’d… can we meet up? In person?_ ”

Sans almost dropped his phone. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Sans, can I talk to you again?”

Low and behold, when Sans looked up from his equations, there was Gaster. Did he find out?

“Sure?” Sans said slowly. “Is this about your girlfriend?”

“Yes.”

Instead of leading them outside, or even beating around the bush, Gaster dragged up a chair and sat it right in front of Sans’ desk. Okay then. Very upfront about what he wanted to talk about, then.

“I want to take the next steps with my girlfriend. We’ve only ever talked over discord or text, I’ve never seen her before. I want to meet her. Hold her hand, give her the love that she deserves.”

Sans swallowed down a blush. “Oh, so you want to uh… do that, don’t ya?”

“Yes. I’m certain I want to take our relationship to the next level. But I’m not sure how. She said she was busy this week so we can’t do it yet, but… I need advice over this.”

Sans looked around the office. So Gaster didn’t find out it was him. Okay, good. But he didn’t want to do this out in front of people, especially since some knew Sans played video games. Gaster might not be very close with anyone here, but if anyone overheard… He didn’t want to risk it.

“I don’t know much about her, so I’m not sure if I could give much advice.” Sans shrugged, “Not to mention I’m kinda swamped with work, need to get these all signed. Maybe after work?”

~~~~~~

And Sans was now inside of Gasters house.

Naturally Gaster lived in the rich part of the Capital, with a high fence and a house practically equivalent to a mansion. Sans felt insultingly poor when he walked in, kicking off his slippers and following the scientist.

At least Sans knew Gaster in real life to be able to talk him down. Then again, this whole mess wouldn’t be happening if they didn’t know each other in real life.

“So what do you like about her?” Sans asked, sitting down at the counter with a bottle of ketchup in his hands.

“Everything.” Gaster sighed, almost dreamily, leaning against his arm. “I think about her all the time. She’s perfect.”

He did not settle down, did he? Sans kept his outside appearance calm, but internally, he was screaming.

“Oh, you got a catch then, huh?”

“I don’t care if you believe me or not. But she is perfect. Everything about her. I have no reason to, but I think about her every minute.”

Sans avoided his gaze. “Why don’t you just straight up tell her that, then?”

“What great advice, Sans. I like her so much, and I know she’s a bit shy, I don’t want to scare her away. But to hold her hand, to kiss her… that’d be great.”

Once again, Sans felt guilt. Pure guilt. Gaster was so in love, with nothing but a persona.

“You met her online, right?” Sans asked, “But you’ve never seen her. What if she wasn’t who she said she was? What if she was a guy?”

There, plant the idea into Gasters mind. So eventually it’d drive him crazy and break it off himself.

“I don’t think I’d mind.”

Sans almost spit out his ketchup.

~~~~~~

Sans never walked so fast inside of his life. His hands were placed firmly on his cheeks, hiding the present blue glow as he pressed forward. Why was his soul going crazy? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about Gaster?

His phone buzzed in his pocket, signifying a call. Just feeling it buzz against the fabric caused Sans’ blush to intensify, knowing he’d be talking to Gaster.

So, he ducked into a nearby bathroom, locking the stall door before he answered.

“ _Hi Rebecca. What are you doing?_ ”

“Oh, hi!” Sans nervously sat down onto the closed toilet lid. “I was out running errands. What about you?”

“ _A friend of mine left his work bag at my house, so I’m going to give it back to him._ ”

Sans, hearing that, patted the side of his pelvis where the bag usually hung. Yup. He left it at Gasters house. Darn it.

“ _I called because I missed hearing your voice. So - god damnit!_ ”

The sudden pitch in tone made Sans jolt up. “Is everything okay?”

“ _I’m fine, a stranger just bumped into me and spilled their coffee onto my shirt. I now have to go wash it off… fuck, where’s a bathroom?_ ”

He held onto his phone even when someone spilled coffee onto him?

That was… kind of sweet, in a way.

The outside door to the bathroom creaked open as Sans started to talk. “To be honest, I’m surprised you like me as much as you do. I’m just someone who plays video games, there isn’t much to that… but thank you. It means a lot.”

Wait, was there an echo? Why did Sans hear his voice twice?

“Rebecca?”

Sans, too, heard that voice twice. Once from his phone, once from…

Footsteps shuffled in front of his stall door. Looking down, he saw Gasters shoes.

Oh fuck.

“Rebecca, it’s me, Gaster!” Gaster said, trying to open the thankfully locked door.

“Rebecca, I’m… I don’t know who that is,” Sans tried to lie, cringing when he heard his voice echo from Gaster’s phone. He quickly hung up, but it was already too late.

“Rebecca, I know your voice. You don’t have to lie to me. Are you going to the bathroom? Sorry, I’m a skeleton, I’m not used to bathroom privacy things, so I’ll stay out. But why don’t we go get dinner?”

“I don’t want you to see me!”

Another step forward. “Why not? You’re beautiful no matter what you look like.”

“But I - I’m not wearing makeup!”

“You look perfect without makeup.”

“And I’m wearing ugly clothes.”

“It doesn’t matter what you wear to me.”

“I can’t. I’m scared.”

Years of fake crying over video calls worked well in Sans’ favor. After all, he had been getting some free stuff from other people far before he did it to Gaster. Now he could make a sniffle on command.

“You don’t have to be scared, Rebecca. It’s only me. We’ve been dating for six months, I… I don’t understand why you’re still scared of me.”

That’s right, it had been six months. Wow. Sans forgot he had been online dating Gaster for so long. But despite Sans’ attempts, Gaster stayed put outside of the door. His fake crying wasn’t getting him squat right now.

“Fine, I’ll -” Sans stood up, and walked right in front of the closed door. “I’ll open the door, in three seconds.”

He’d love to teleport, but his shortcut abilities were why he was even hired in the first place. If he did it now, Gaster would definitely know who was behind the door from the magic. So he’d have to rely on his legs, something Sans typically couldn’t do.

Giving no chance for Gaster to reply, Sans threw open the door, hitting Gaster square in the face for a momentary distraction and taking that time to nope out.

~~~~~~

The next day, Sans punched in his timecard, lightly sighing to himself. He had run a pretty good distance, and now his legs were screaming with utter pain, begging for Sans to never walk again. And frankly, he was considering it a little bit. Maybe he could forever roll to each destination.

“Hello Sans.” Despite what happened last night, Gaster walked in, humming happily as he stamped in hos own time card. “It’s such a pleasant morning, isn’t it?”

“Uh, sure?” Sans said, “But don’t you usually come in later in the day?”

“I do, but I wanted to come see my boyfriend first. By the way, you do run fast.”

Sans was going to chuckle, until he finally processed what Gaster meant. Fuck, how did he -

“I saw you before you managed to hit me with the door,” Gaster said. He leaned down, and ever so gently, placed a light kiss on Sans’ forehead. “Come on into my office, I brought breakfast.”

~~~~~~

Sans sat nervously, tapping his feet as Gaster ate breakfast as if he wasn’t hit with the biggest revelation.

“I’m a guy.” Sans was blatant.

“I know,” Gaster said.

“Why aren’t you mad?” Sans leaned forward in his seat. “I lied to you!”

Gaster shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. You’re still the same person I fell in love with.”

Sans stuttered on his words. Seriously? That was the reaction? No yelling, no anger, just plain acceptance? Gaster seriously was fine with this complete revelation of a lie?

“Do ya… do yer really love me that much?” Sans asked quietly, staring at Gaster.

He leaned forward, and another kiss was pressed against Sans’ forehead. “Yes, I do. I never lied.” He then presented Sans his own plate of breakfast. “Now go ahead and eat.”


End file.
